Increasingly complex integrated electronic and optoelectronic systems require larger numbers of integrated circuits and devices to implement increasingly complex system functions. However, to achieve cost and weight goals, it is preferred that these integrated systems be implemented with as few separate device structures as possible. One approach is to fabricate all of the integrated circuits and devices on a single wafer or portion of a wafer, which provides the structural base for the system and minimizes the interconnect distances between circuits and devices. Such fabrication may be referred to as “wafer-scale” integration.
Many complex integrated electronic and optoelectronic systems require the use of integrated circuits and devices that utilize different semiconductor technologies. One approach known in the art for wafer-scale integration of different semiconductor technologies is heteroepitaxy. The heteroepitaxy approach may limit the number of different devices and material systems that can be successfully integrated. Moreover, growth and fabrication procedures optimized for a single device technology often must be compromised to accommodate dissimilar material systems. Finally, testing of individual portions of the integrated system may be made difficult by the fabrication techniques used to accommodate dissimilar material systems on a single wafer.
Since it may be difficult to fabricate high performance systems with multiple types of devices using heteroepitaxy approaches, it may be preferable to fabricate separate arrays of devices or circuit modules and couple these separately fabricated components to a host wafer. This approach allows each individual component to have state-of-the-art performance and high yield (due to pre-testing). Each component may use proven device and circuit architectures, while optimum epitaxial growth and/or device processing sequences are employed to fabricate each component.
The separate components may be individually integrated with the host wafer using any one of several established methods for chip-level integration. These methods generally rely upon surface-mounting techniques for attaching complete die assemblies using solder bumps or wire bonding. The most advanced of these methods is the “flip-chip” technique that can support integration of a wide variety of device technologies and fully utilizes the costly, high-performance device wafer real estate. However, flip-chip is generally limited to relatively large size components, typically greater than 1 square millimeter, and is inefficient for the placement of large numbers of components due to its serial nature.
At the wafer-scale level, self-assembly methods provide the best capability to allow integration of arbitrary configurations and densities of components. The most advanced of the self-assembly methods use a fluid medium to transport components to a host substrate or wafer for assembly. Two different fluidic self-assembly methods are known in the art, which differ in the underlying mechanism used to locate, position, and connect the components on the host substrate or wafer.
The first method of fluidic self-assembly uses gravitational forces and geometrical constraints to integrate components with a host substrate. The components are fabricated with specific shapes and complementary shaped receptacles are formed on the substrate for receiving the shaped components. The components are typically formed using semiconductor fabrication techniques and the receptacles are formed by using wet or dry etching techniques. A solvent such as water or ethanol is used to transport the individual components to the host substrate with the receptacles. The receptacles trap the components, which come to rest in predictable orientations due to their specific shapes. The driving potential is primarily gravitational in origin, but the fluid and surface forces may also play a role in the assembly process.
The second method of fluidic self-assembly utilizes chemically-based driving forces to govern the assembly process, where the attraction, positioning, orientation, and ordering of components is controlled by molecular interactions at the surfaces of the components and the host substrate. Molecular-based self-assembly techniques generally use surface coatings that consist of chemically-bonded films which are either hydrophobic or hydrophilic by nature. Thermodynamic driving forces control the assembly of complex arrays of components by minimizing the surface energies of the components and host substrate.
Both methods may be used together to provide for integration of electronic and opto-electronic devices into hybrid electronic systems. See, for example, A. Terfort, et al., “Self-Assembly of an Operating Electrical Circuit Based on Shape Complementarity and the Hydrophobic Effect,” Adv. Material, 10, No. 6, 1998, pp. 470-473. See also A. Terfort, et al., “Three-dimensional Self-Assembly of Millimetre-scale Components,” Nature, Vol. 386, Mar. 13, 1997, pp. 162-164.
However, fluidic self-assembly techniques known in the art have a number of significant limitations when used for the fabrication of complex, state-of-the-art, integrated electronic systems. Substantial processing of the host substrate or wafer is required to prepare the circuit for receiving the separate components provided by fluidic means. This processing may be extremely time consuming or costly or both. The required processing may also effect the types of host circuits that may be fabricated on the substrate or wafer, or the processing may increase the likelihood of damage of these circuits. Fabrication of receptacles in the host substrate or wafer may also reduce the real-estate available for either the host circuits or for the separate components provided by fluidic techniques. Also, the processing temperatures that may be used in fabrication are limited by the properties of the assembly fluid, further affecting the types of devices that may be used within the integrated system.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for integrating device and circuit components utilizing different semiconductor technologies into wafer-scale integrated systems.